


Destiny

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [14]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Every night, Ramona sneaks into the shadows to watch Justine dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for @staticandlove/@puff-pink on Tumblr! Here's request itself to provide some important and insightful context!!  
> “Have you done a Justine/Ramona ficlet yet? It occurred to me the other day that she sort of takes the role of the prince in her webisode. In the whole, following her in secret to watch her dance, destiny kind of way.”

Ramona concealed herself in the dark shadows of the dance studio, creeping out each night to watch Justine dance. At first, she had only lurked as an ‘Actually-Justine-took-the-shoes-and-not-me’ moment to prove a point to Ashlynn and Blondie. But when Ramona had been there that night, watching the dancing princess… she’d felt her heart race in a way that she wasn’t used to. Like the feeling she usually got right before the kill of a woodland creature, but different. Softer. So even after her name had been cleared, and after Justine was aware of her destiny, Ramona would creep out to watch her.

Justine was beautiful, especially in sleep, when she was at peace. Her face smoothed over with calm, and even though Ramona felt convinced that no noises could wake her, she always stayed as still and silent as possible, afraid of breaking the spell. The lore did say that the youngest princess was sensitive the slightest sound, and it was better to be careful than caught.

While Justine always danced until three in the morning, the time she started varied. Ramona would lie in her bed in the evenings, fully dressed under her blankets, and would pretend to go to sleep, snoring loudly and not moving a muscle. Then, at any odd hour, she would finally hear Justine’s sheets rustle and see the girl rise and sleepwalk to her studio. Ramona sometimes had to lie awake for hours upon hours, just waiting, a being existing in unending darkness and solitude. But she always waited. It would be devastating to her if she didn’t make it to see a dance.

Ramona rarely got to see beauty like that in her life. Her destiny was to be the bad wolf and hurt Cerise, then die by Hunter Huntsman’s hand. It was far removed from Justine’s life of dancing and dreaming in an underground world of sparkling golds, silvers, and diamonds with her loving (and more importantly, _known_ ) sisters. It was hard not to be jealous. But despite how much Ramona felt like she should hate Justine, envy her at the least and despise her at the most, she found herself unable to do so. The rapid beat of her heart prevented her from that. And sometimes, when Ramona was lying in the darkness waiting, or while she watched Justine dancing, a thought would rise to the forefront of her mind. An awareness that the soldier from Justine’s story had never had children. And maybe the soldier was just unlucky. Maybe a child was on its way, coming to fulfill the role. Or maybe, as Ramona secretly hoped as she lurked in the dark shadows as if she was invisible, watching Justine twirl elegantly across the floor, maybe that destiny was up for grabs for anyone brave enough to sneak up and take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
